Like A Sunrise
by Black-Rock-Shooter-X
Summary: It happened not to long ago. The memorys of the battle are still fresh in both their minds. Can they have their questions answered by one another? "What went wrong?" Cosmosshipping! Dialga x Palkia! YAY! XD Based on KiyaShirona14's Story. Check out her stuff! It's awesome.


**The Space-Time Aftermath: Like a sunrise…**

**Based on KiyaShirona14's story: The Sinoh Space-Time Battle.**

**A/N: I JUST WUUUUUUUUUUUUV THIS PARING! XD XD XD**

**Dialga: Well, speak for yourself…**

**Me: Yeah right! You like Palkia, so don't deny it! **

**Dialga: For the last time, No. I-**

**Me: SHADDUUUP! On with the fic! :D**

**Dialga: *Sigh***

**:-:**

_**.:With Palkia:.**_

It was a quiet night. The moon was shining bright, there was a faint, warm breeze that swept through the air, and the lake water was calm and still, just how Palkia liked it. The Space dragon had always enjoyed coming to this one specific spot. It was a good sized lake, that was just on the edge of the Sinoh region. Not many humans inhabit this area, except for a few travelers that passed by every now and then, so it was safe for a legendary such as herself to stand near the lakes bay, and relax. Sometimes, Palkia needed a small break from her dimension. Correcting space wasn't always an easy job, so to prevent possible stress or anger, she'd come here. The lake didn't have a name, really, since no humans were around to name it, but it was a very nice lake indeed, the water always being nice and purified.

Why was she stressed? Well… because of the recent battle between her and her temporal counterpart. It was only months ago, but seemed like it was only yesterday to the space mistress. She sighed deeply. Why'd it have to happen? Sure Arceus was awakening and all, but… she was better than that! Yet… she let her anger get the better of her. He 'invaded' her territory. So what?! Big deal. It was just an accident, though it didn't seem like it at the time. But… now that she had time to think, Palkia realized that it WAS a big deal. Sure, Time and Space co-exist in the human world, as well as the rest of the universe, but that's only because they are set with boundaries such as dimensions. If they were to clash, it would create too much power at once for matter to handle, thus disrupting everything, like what happened in Alamos town. It's just one of those things that are confusing, yet make logical sense at the same time.

Palkia always felt regret and sadness when thinking of their fight. Sure, Arceus set things strait with herself, her counterpart, and Giratina as well, but… in the end… she felt sad. She didn't mean to hurt him like she did. She also felt just a bit of anger from when he cracked her pearl. That was her PEARL. You can't mess with those, for they contained her very life existence themselves. Though she felt anger, Palkia was sure he was feeling regret too. It was all… just one big misunderstanding, but… something was missing! The spatial deity could not deny it. Every time she thought of Dialga, she felt… well… empty, in a sorts. That WAS the first time they'd seen each other since they were young, and Giratina went on a murder spree, then Arceus had to separate the three of them by dimension, so to have a blood-filled fight with hateful words as a re-unite… was… just… horrible! Palkia felt absolutely horrible, and angry, and regretful, and… AHH! All of these feelings being felt at once was just too much for the Space Mistress. You can see why she comes to this lake.

All Palkia wants to do now is at least get on the same page with her counterpart. Only then will she know how he feels, and hopefully be able to set things right with him. She does care for him in a sense. After all, what would space be with out time? What would time be without space? Nothing… absolutely nothing. But… how to approach this topic with Dialga, let alone find him. She then recollected one of the last things Darkrai had mentioned before he had returned to his beloved town: "No wonder Dialga likes you very much." That was one of the thoughts that just wouldn't go away no matter how hard Palkia tried to keep it out of her mind. She also remembered the way Dialga was looking at her when that song was summoned from the so called "Space-Time Towers". Did her counterpart feel 'that way' for her? Then again… that could just be Darkrai joking around. Ugh! So confusing. Palkia didn't know what to think anymore. She had to get answers some how. But… would Dialga even want to talk to her after what happened? She needed these thoughts answered more than anything, but… just didn't know how to ask.

:-:

_**.:With Dialga:.**_

The night air was cold to the touch, as the time dragon flew through the sky, above the clouds. The moon was shining ever so bright, and small sounds could be heard from the towns beneath the clouds. Dialga picked up the pace on his flying speed, since flying around always seemed to help him get things off his mind. Sure, he could always fly around in his dimension, but… something about the fresh night air above the clouds on Earth just… couldn't compare. Though Dialga enjoyed flying, he always remembered to stay above the clouds, so he wasn't spotted by any humans. As long as he did that, he could fly wherever he wanted. Like mentioned, the temporal deity flew around to help him think, mostly. It got a bit stressing, managing time 'n all, so flying helped to relive it. It's not healthy to be stressed while controlling time. You get too upset, and you could mess up something, which would earn you an hour long lecture from Arceus himself. Geez…

What could the ruler of time POSSIBLY have on his mind other than ruling time? Well… a whole lot of things, actually. The one thing that always seemed to keep surfacing was the battle he had with his counterpart at Alamos town. It just wouldn't go away. Dialga has many mixed feelings about it, to make it worse. Controlling time seemed to keep his mind off of it as well as flying around at night, but… still. Something about the fight didn't seem right. If the time deity remembered correctly, the last time he'd seen his counterpart was when they were both young, and Giratina had to be sent to the Reveres World dimension, due to her jealousy of Arceus having all the power of creation for so long. In other words, she was tired of waiting, and decided to destroy all creation instead. When that happened him and Palkia were separated into their own dimensions. It just felt so… wrong… to see each other after all that time, and… fight.

If that wasn't enough to feel bad about, Dialga cracked one of Palkia's pearls. WHAT?! How could he do such a thing? If it were him, he would have been finished, seeing that the temporal deity only had one diamond instead of two. He's lucky his counterpart didn't try anything to ruin his diamond. Rather grateful, actually. Dialga sighed. He really wanted his thoughts answered, though he doubted Palkia would even speak to him after he threatened her life. It's not like he hated Palkia with a burning passion. No. He didn't hate her, he just had lots of things on his mind when she 'invaded' his dimension. Just… why'd it have to happen like that? Now she hates me, he thought. No way of redemption whatsoever… sigh.

No.

He HAD to set things right! It's the only way of things ever returning back to normal, if that was possible… he had to know how she feels about this. Only then will he stop beating himself up about this, and only then will he know how he feels about… him. Back at Alamos, when that song was played, and all seemed still, that was the first time he saw her truly smile in… well… quite a long time. It wasn't a cocky smile like when they were battling, no. It was just a pure, calm… smile. One he wished to see again. He did care for his counterpart, after all. Space can't exist without time, and time can't exist without space. The time deity sighed once more. He did remember Suicune, and a few other legends talking about a lake near the edge of Sinoh, where hardly any humans inhabit, except for passing travelers. Maybe he'd think things over better there. Heck why not? He was already flying.

:-:

Palkia sighed. She thought she might as well return to her dimension now. Perhaps she'd get a chance to talk to Dialga at the end of the year, when all legendaries met at the Hall of Origin to celebrate the new year. Hmm… that may work, but… even then she was unsure about. Sighing once more, she got up off of the lakes edge, and turned around, preparing to return to her dimension. She flexed her wings, ready to take off, when she though she heard something. It sounded like an ascending sound, like some Pokemon or something… was flying, and was going to land near her. The space dragon quickly turned back to the lake, and looked up. To her great disbelief, the flying figure took the from of what appeared to be another dragon, like herself, but with a blue aura, steel horns, and a diamond encrusted chest.

Dialga looked down, preparing to land, but came to a quick halt when he saw his counterpart at the lakes bay, floating about twelve feet above the lakes calm water. They just stared in disbelief. Confusion surrounding both the space and time deities. A few minutes passed, before Palkia flew a few feet back, allowing Dialga to have a decent landing spot. He hesitated, and thought it'd be best to just keep flying, but then again, this was his chance to set things right, so… he flew in closer to the ground. When the temporal deity touched down on the soft grass, he lifted his head to see Palkia looking away slightly, eyes on the ground. Dialga did the same. For what seemed like hours, the time dragon finally worked up the courage to speak up.

"H-Hey…" He managed to greet. Palkia looked at him with her head still turned slightly to the side.

"…Hi…" She responded, looking rather shy. Dialga smiled a bit. This was extremely awkward for both of them. They hadn't spoken to each other since the fight, and Palkia looked kind'a cute like that- Whoa. That thought came out of nowhere… Dialga shook his head lightly to remove the thought, and trotted closer to his counterpart.

"…" She didn't say anything. She only seemed to be looking further away. _Darn_

"Nice night, isn't it?" He tried again, hoping to get a response.

"…Y-Yeah…I guess…" She spoke, in almost a whisper. Dialga didn't know where to go from there. He still wanted his questions answered, and this small talk was only delaying. Yet, he didn't want to force her to talk.

Instead of talking, the time dragon thought it would be wise to take a less verbal approach. He trotted over to the lakes bay, which made Palkia look over at him slightly. He took a seat, and used his tail to pat the spot next to him, motioning for Palkia to take a seat as well. She hesitated for a few moments, but then slowly proceeded to where the time deity was. Then calmness and tranquility surrounded the two. Nothing made a sound except for the occasional breeze blowing gently against the leaves of the surrounding trees. It was like this for quite some time. No noises, no talking, just sitting and enjoying the breeze and surrounding nature. To Palkia, this was like before, but Dialga had never came to this lake before. It was nice. He loved it just as much as his counterpart. About a half hour passed of doing nothing but relaxing. Dialga thought it was a good time to begin discussing, and hopefully get to setting things right.

"I've never been here before. It's so peaceful, don't you think?" He began. Palkia hesitated before responding.

"…Yes. I have been here many times before. It's always like this, especially on nights with a bright moon." She explained. _Yes_. Now this conversation was getting somewhere!

"Really? Well… I'll have to come here more often. It's so nice… allows you to think about things, you know?"

"Yes. Th-That's why I come here. Whenever something's bothering me, this place helps calm me down." She explained once more, and actually moving a bit closer to her counterpart. Dialga was surprised, but kept talking.

"Whenever something's troubling, you say? What's the matter?" He asked, leaning in a bit to get a better view of her expression. Arceus forbid he says anything wrong. Lucky for him, Palkia seemed a bit more open than half an hour ago.

"…Well… a lot of things. Mostly… you know… what happened…" She paused, not wanting to think about it. Dialga caught the clue right away. So she was feeling bad about the battle as well. Ah-ha! That answered one of his questions. He nodded. There was silence before Palkia spoke up again, however when she did, she said something that Dialga would never expect to hear.

"…I-I'm s-sorry, ok?… I… I don't know what in the name of the universe happened! I really don't…" She began, and turned away to hide her tears. _Crap_. She thought. _I didn't think I'd cry over this. Maybe get emotional, but not cry! _"I never wanted to start something that drastic between us! Sure, we're counterparts, but…" She turned back to the temporal deity, who just watched in disbelief. She sighed, whipping away the salty liquid.

"…I'm… just… sorry…" She spoke in between sobs. Dialga was shocked. He never saw Palkia cry before, and he didn't like seeing her cry either. She had a look in her eyes that seemed as if all hope was lost. He sighed and gave a look of empathy. He really did feel bad about this.

Not only that, but… he had no idea how much Palkia was hurting, and he couldn't just sit there and watch her cry, but… he didn't know how to make her feel better either. The temporal deity was debating this, then decided. Without hesitation, Dialga trotted close up to his sorrowful counterpart, and intertwined their tails. Palkia looked up in shock, to see Dialga with a look of pure sympathy. It was only moments after when Palkia gave up trying to hide her tear-stained face, and wrapped her arms around her counterparts neck. He stumbled back a bit at her sudden action, but then lightly chuckled, and leaned his head down, so they were hugging… in sorts. Palkia repetitively whispered 'I'm sorry' while the time deity kept close, occasionally brushing his tail against her legs as a comforting gesture. Time seemed to pass by in a slow manner, with both deities feeling sorrow. It was very quiet, except for the small sobs which emitted from the space mistress. Dialga sighed. He needed to apologize as well.

"…Palkia…" He began, unsure how to start the apology. The space dragon only stayed in her current position, sobbing. "Palkia, this… you… I…" He tried, and tried again. Dialga sighed, and just decided to say it straight this time. "…I'm…truly sorry…as well. Though it might have been just an accident… I hurt you… badly. I threatened your life when I cracked one of your pearls. You were bleeding, and I… I just… continued to make you do so. I was a fool, for forgetting that I'd be nothing without you…" He railed off, not knowing what else to say.

Palkia looked up at him from their embrace. She stared blankly, then emitted a soft smile, and nodded, then embraced her counterpart once more. "I – It's ok… I'm sorry too. Though I didn't harm you that badly, I still feel I hurt you. And… I… still fell like you hate me-"

"Hate you?! I'd never hate you, Palkia! Hehe… I thought you felt that way about me. I'm the one that cracked one of your pearls." He explained. Palkia giggled, and actually snuggled closer.

"I don't hate you. I need you… space can't exist without time. I… need you, though I might not admit it… and…" She paused, blushing. Dialga looked down and saw, then curiosity surrounded the blue time dragon. "And…?" He encouraged, waning to know her conclusion.

"And…I…" She began again. "…I… I care about you, Dialga. I don't want anything bad happening to you. And not just because it'd effect me as well, but… also… b-because…" She paused once more, looking up at him straight on. "I… f-feel for you. In a way I've never felt for anyone before." She confess, looking away slightly. Dialga took a while to process this. Once he understood what she was referring to, he chuckled lightly, then lifted his two front legs, and managed to wrap them around her waist as best as he could, to form a much more comforting hug than the last one. Palkia lightly gasped. She didn't expect that, but she hugged back anyways.

"So do I." Said the temporal deity after some time. Now this threw Palkia for a loop. Wha…? He does?

"Y-You do?" Asked the space dragon after a short pause.

"…Yes… I do. Very much." He said, tightening his embrace. "…I have felt for you… ever since… well, a long time ago. Back when… you know Giratina…" He said, hoping he wouldn't have to explain further to avoid remembering that tragic day. Lucky for him, Palkia nodded.

"I didn't know. You've never told me… along time ago." She giggled lightly, and snuggled a bit closer. Dialga let out a purr at this. He was enjoying her company, especially on this semi-cold night.

"I an truly, madly, deeply sorry, Palkia. I swear in the name of all existence that it will never happen again. And if we ever do get into a fit, I promise to keep my cool this time, and handle things better than I did. I was horrible to you. To think I could have killed you. T-To think I… _wanted_ to kill you… I… I could never-" The time dragon was suddenly shushed by his counterpart when she put a clawed finger to his lips.

"It's ok~" She said simply. He stared at her with bewilderment, but still managed to smile slightly. "I forgive you, whether you threatened my life then, or not. All that matters is the fact that we're both safe now, and… I want to keep it that way~" Spoke the space dragon in a hushed tone, as she inched closer to her counterparts face. A light blush fell upon his face, which was visible on his blue metallic skin. Palkia smiled, and giggled softly.

"I care about you… Dia~" She spoke once more, making Dialga freeze up with shock. Dia? D-Did she j-just call him… Dia? Wow. He hasn't heard her call him that ever since they were both young. To hear her say that now, was like, making it rain drops of golden honey… so sweet.

"…" He didn't say anything at first. He couldn't summon the nerve to, and that cute look on her face plus how close she was wasn't helping. "…K-Kia…" He managed to whisper. The spatial deity laughed softly. "Haha~ So you do remember our nicknames we gave each other? Impressive. Though, I'd expect you to recollect first, since you rule time~" She spoke in a calm, playful manner. Dialga chuckled. "Well… it is a cute nickname, Kia." He responded in the same playful tone.

The two had a fun time for the next few minutes, joking around about the past, and recalling how Giratina always use to make fun of Dialga for his lack of swimming skills when they were young, and Arceus always having to lecture her about being nice to him. After their playful moment, it fell silent for a moment or two, and then Palkia tightened her hold around her counterpart's neck, but not enough to choke him. The time deity noticed, and looked down to see her expression. She looked rather shy, like she was holding back something.

"What's wrong, Kia?" He asked slowly, not to sound to demanding. Palkia looked up and smiled. "Nothing's wrong…" She said quickly, assuring him. "Everything's perfect here… with you…" She spoke in a hushed tone, hugging her counterpart tighter, if possible, and leaning closer. Dialga blushed lightly. "I couldn't agree more…" He said slowly, acquiring the same quiet tone.

"…Dialga…?"

"Hmm~?"

There was a long pause before Palkia spoke, and when she did, it put Dialga in such a state of shock, he could barely move.

"I love you~" Whispered the space mistress, before slowly leaning in, closing her magenta-ringed eyes, and placing her lips onto the time dragons, creating a light, but surely meaningful kiss. Dialga stumbled back a bit, but regained himself in fear of falling over. He remained shocked for a moment or two, then mentally smiled, and returned the kiss.

Time passed by hour by hour in a slow rhythm as dawn approached, and lit up the sky in a bright aura of calm orange, and passionate pink. The two deities seemed to be lost, in a state of comfort and compassion. When the time came for the two to part, Dialga embraced his counterpart, and now his love, as tight as he could, then releasing her, so they may both fly up into the sunrise-lit sky. They smiled lovingly at one another. The space dragon gave Dialga a small lick on the cheek before flying off, opening a portal to her dimension, and disappearing through it.

Dialga smiled to himself. He finally set things right. Heck, now they're more like mates for life instead of just counterparts. The time deity did as Palkia did previously, and disappeared into his own dimension in the sky, which was now turning a light blue. The two will never be the same, and neither Palkia nor Dialga would have it any other way. They loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

Their love shined bright… just like a sunrise.

**A/N: So, there yah go! :3 This didn't take me as long as most fics do. Wow. I… I must be really into this shipping right now! *applies shades* Like a BAWS! Hahaa~ 3**

**Hope you enjoyed it, Kiya-chan! ^_^**


End file.
